Love always finds a way
by PiercexthexHorizonx
Summary: Daryl trades Noah s life for Beth. He never stopped looking for her, now what happens when they cannot deny their feelings for one another? Review for me to continue!


**Hello my lovelies. I just need** **to possibly restart, I need to be happy. That MSF we got was bullshit. I don`t want the group to be involved, I just want Daryl and Beth to be together. ALONE. Maggie just pissed me off, tbh. So without further ado, I give you my version of what were to happen if I got them to reunite. #Fuckscottgimple #fuckdawn #screwtwdwriters. Our girl deserves better than what she got. **

* * *

Her fragile body rested in his arms, her long blonde locks cascading. She was finally safe, alive. Whatever drug they administrated in her system still had its affects on her system. Beth was peacefully asleep in Daryl`s arms. Trading Noah for her life was worth having her with him.

He walked along Grady, finding the car he drove to get her back in, proping her body in the passenger seat and putting his weapons in the back. Carefully not to disturb her, he adjusted the seat, leaning it back so she could rest properly.

Daryl made his way around the car, claiming the driver's seat. The true relief was felt when he turned the vehicle out of the parking lot and made his way out of sight from the disturbing hospital. But he swore he could feel a pair of eyes, glaring daggers as he continued down the road.

Daryl couldn't help but smile. It wasn't large, but it was noticeable. As far as they got away from her hell, the smile grew wider, to the point to where it showed his teeth. He couldn't control the happy sob that escaped from his chest. He held her tiny, casted hand in his. Tears flowed from his eyes.

Realization hit him like a truck. Beth was alive. All that time searching. Never giving up, and now she was with him, alive and well. A little battered, but well. Her deep and even breathing was a reminder that she was real, that he couldn't stop thinking this was all a dream come true.

He brought her hand over to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. Daryl knew that he was acting out of character, but he couldn't help it. His emotions flowed freely, the sadness and pent up frustration. The loss and pain he felt just unraveled. He marveled at the little angel before him.

Once he got them out of Atlanta and on the country back roads, he pulled over. For once, Daryl let himself cry.

* * *

After his little breakdown, Daryl finally got his head on straight and continued driving, that is until the car ran out of gas. Beth was still out cold. Luckily they were in an area Daryl knew, an old friend of his owned a cabin a couple miles Northwest from his current location. He could make it before nightfall. He reached behind him to grab his crossbow, but a tiny hand touched him.

"Daryl?" the tiny voice he longed to hear whispered. The hunter froze dead in his spot. Turning ever so slightly, he met the doe-eyed beauty. Blue locked on blue and the whole world fell away. Tears welled in her eyes as she lunged for the man who had kept her alive, who had come and rescued her. He puled her over the center console to where she was straddling his lap in an embrace.

Her fingers tangled in his mousy brown locks, she inhaled his scent. Beth knew he would come looking for her, that he would rescue him. She began to place kisses all over his face, each one sweet with her adoration and affection towards him. Beth was smiling and crying as she clung to him. He was her lifeline, her anchor. She never needed anyone as much as she needed him at that very moment.

"But how?" She cried.

Daryl's strong grip was confirmation that she was safe, this was real.

"I never stopped searchin' for you. Not once did I not think about you, did I stop thinkin' about you. Beth, you kept me going." He rasped as pulled back to stare at every outline of her face.

Beth beamed at his words. She always knew he would come looking for her, she never gave up hope he would just abandon her. She needed him as much as he needed her.

"You missed me while I was gone?" She questioned.

He just looked at her, pondering.

"You were the first person I though of waking up, and the last before I fell asleep." He grasped. Beth leaned forward and kissed him square on his lips.

* * *

**This was just a taste, I will post more if you guys review and tell me what you thought. If Daryl is too emotional let me know, I just wanted to show that when he is with Beth he just unravels. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
